Early Morning Love
by Nicole Marie1
Summary: This is a very short, sweet Shuis fanfic that I just felt like writing. This story takes place in the not-too-distant future. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thanks


Early Morning Love By: Nicole Marie  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own the show Passions, James E. Reily, or the any of the characters in the show. I am merely an obsessed Shuis fan who loves to write fan fiction about the best characters on the show. So don't sue me! Just sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This is a very short, sweet Shuis fanfic that I just felt like writing. This story takes place in the not-too-distant future. Hope you enjoy it! (  
  
As the first rays of light filtered through the silky, sheer curtains Sheridan yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She looked over at the man sleeping beside her peacefully. He sighed in his sleep and rolled over a little closer to her, draping his arm over her. Sheridan smiled and gently touched his face, running her fingers over his cheek and across his lips. She bent down and tenderly kissed his lips, so as not to disturb him. He smiled in his sleep and whispered her name softly. Sheridan kissed him one more time and then gently removed his arm from her side. She stood up and walked over to the window, gazing at the beauty before her in the light of this new day. She stretched again and was surprised to feel two strong arms wrap tightly around her.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan said as she looked in the mirror next to her and saw him. "Morning Sheridan," Luis replied as he began gently kissing her neck. "Good Morning indeed," Sheridan sighed as Luis kissed her gently. He spun her around slowly and looked into her eyes. "It's the most wonderful thing in the world to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours when I wake every morning," Luis said lovingly. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, both on the inside and the outside." "You are so sweet Luis......so good to me," Sheridan replied. "I'll never know how I got to be so lucky." "On the contrary sweetheart, I'm the lucky one," Luis said leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her softly and tenderly at first, but it quickly escalated into something more. He kissed her harder and she responded back with a passion that surprised them both. She moved her hands to his hair and pressed his head and mouth more firmly against hers and he slid his hands down her back and placed them firmly at her waist.  
  
"So Luis.," Sheridan mumbled between kisses. "Today is a new day......" "Yeah?" Luis asked her after another kiss. "Well.......," Sheridan said seductively......"shouldn't we start it out the right way?" "Yeah? And how's that." Luis' voice had dropped an octave. "You know how................" Sheridan giggled and only kissed him harder. "You want me to tell you how we should start out the day?...................or do you want me to show you," Luis said seductively. Sheridan backed up and looked in his dark, dangerously tempting eyes. With a sly smile on her face she said playfully, "Show me Luis........" Luis grinned and knew he was definitely going to enjoy meeting her requests. "Your wish is my command Sheridan," Luis said. He kissed her roughly and she gasped into his mouth. He lifted her into his arms and carried her over to their bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well I think I can say that I am wide awake now," Luis said to Sheridan. "Amen to that," Sheridan replied with a lazy smile. "So what's on your agenda today Officer?" Sheridan asked coyly. "Well.....first I thought that I'd take a nice relaxing shower and then have a quick breakfast before I head off to the station." "Oh."Sheridan pouted, curling her lower lip down. "I thought we had the whole day to spend together Luis." "As much as I would love that sweetheart, I really have to work today." "Well.....okay Luis. You'd better go take that shower now. I'll go make something for breakfast." "No offense Sheridan, but I think I'd rather have you with me than try to cook something." "Luis!" Sheridan said, punching him in the arm. "Ow!" Luis exclaimed. "Now what did I do to deserve that?" "It isn't what you did, it's what you said."  
  
Sheridan sat up and crossed her arms, avoiding the kiss he tried to brush across her lips. "Sheridan baby, come on. You know I was just kidding." Luis rubbed his arm across her back gently. "And what I meant was that I'd rather have you with me.........in the shower." And with that Luis began kissing Sheridan's neck softly. She tried to fight him, but she knew that she was putty in Luis' hands. "Well, okay.......I guess I can forgive you. I mean, you are right, I can't cook anyway and I'd much rather be with you." "Hey," Luis said, using his fingers to tilt her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "You're not that bad, I was just kidding Sheridan. Besides, I don't care if you cook like Emeril or if you can't cook at all......I love you, for you.......and that's all that matters." Sheridan smiled softly at his sweet words. "So.....how would you like to join me in the shower now Sher?" Luis said seductively. "Ummm, it would be my pleasure," Sheridan said, moaning as Luis ran his hands all over her, lifter her up, and carried her to the shower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Some time later, Luis rushed out of the shower with a relaxed, sedated Sheridan walking dreamily behind him. "My God! I'm gonna be sooo late for work! I can't believe I lost track of time! " Luis said frantically. "But it was well worth it," Sheridan said sexily as she followed Luis through the kitchen and into the front of her cottage. "Yeah.it definently was," Luis said as he grabbed Sheridan and gave her a short but passionate kiss. "Alright, I'd better run before Sam has my head, okay?" ""Okay darling. Have a nice day." Sheridan added. "I will, knowing that I have you to come back to Sheridan...I love you." "I love you too," Sheridan said. "Now and forever." "Forever." Luis repeated, pulling her into one last kiss. He grabbed his coat and ran out of the cottage to his car, waving goodbye to his beautiful love and heading off to work with a smile across his face.  
  
Back inside the cottage, Sheridan smiled to herself as she fingered the locket Luis had given her for her birthday. It had both their pictures in it and it was one of the most precious pieces of jewelry that Sheridan owned. "Yes Luis. We are going to be together for forever." Sheridan smiled and sat down on the couch and ran her fingers over her other favorite piece of jewelry, the ring she never took off. Remembering the most wonderful day of their lives, she took out the delicate photo album entitled, "Our Wedding," and traced the face of the man she loved in the various photos. Her Luis. Her lover, her mentor, her best friend, and her husband.  
  
The End 


End file.
